Surgical masks
s during and during nursing to catch the bacteria shed in liquid droplets and aerosols from the wearer's mouth and nose. such as or masks, which provide better protection due to their material, shape and tight seal.}} Surgical masks are popularly worn by the general public all year round in n countries like China, Japan and South Korea to reduce the chance of spreading s and to prevent the breathing in of airborne dust particles created by . Additionally, surgical masks have become a fashion statement, particularly in contemporary East Asian culture bolstered by its popularity in and which have a big impact on East Asian . More recently, due to the rising issue of in and , surgical masks and air filtering face masks are now frequently used in major cities in Thailand, India and Nepal when air quality deteriorates to toxic levels. Additionally, face masks are used in Singapore, Malaysia and Indonesia during the . Air filtering surgical-style masks are quite popular across Asia and as a result, many companies have released masks that not only prevent the breathing in of airborne dust particles but are also fashionable. They may not be effective against airborne viruses.https://www.bbc.com/news/health-51205344 Definition A surgical mask, or procedure mask, is intended to be worn by s during and certain health care procedures to catch microorganisms shed in liquid droplets and aerosols from the wearer's mouth and nose. Its first recorded use was by the French surgeon during an 1897 operation in . and is not certified as such. }} Usage Health care workers Simple surgical masks protect wearers from being splashed in the mouth with body fluids, and prevent transmission of body fluids from the wearer to others, e.g. the patient. They also remind wearers not to touch their mouth or nose, which could otherwise transfer viruses and bacteria after having touched a contaminated surface ( ). They can also reduce the spread of infectious liquid droplets (carrying bacteria or viruses) that are created when the wearer coughs or sneezes . There is no clear evidence that disposable face masks worn by members of the surgical team would reduce the risk of wound infections after clean surgical procedures. Evidence supports the effectiveness of surgical masks in reducing the risk of infection among other healthcare workers and in the community. In community settings, facemasks must be coupled with other measures such as avoiding close contact and maintaining good hand hygiene to reduce the risk of getting influenza according to the (CDC) of the in its guidance regarding the . mask conforming to United States standard N95 or European standard EN 149 FFP3 in the vicinity of pandemic-flu patients,}} to reduce the exposure of the wearer to potentially infectious aerosols and airborne liquid droplets. The CDC provides information on manufacturers' products, and the importance of correct fitting of such masks (respirators). A printable factsheet has been designed for issue to those unaccustomed to respirator use. General public .}} Surgical masks are popularly worn by the general public in East Asian countries to reduce the chance of spreading s; in Japan, it is common to wear a face mask in flu season to avoid infecting others or being infected in public settings. In Japan and Taiwan, it is common to see these masks worn during the flu season, as a show of consideration for others and social responsibility. However, it may also be worn for allergies, or be used to avoid the need of putting on make up when going out, avoid talking to strangers. It could be used for fashion, especially black cloth masks which KPop idols often wear. Design .}} The design of the surgical masks depends on the mode; usually the masks are three-ply (three layers). This three-ply material is made up from a material placed between non-woven fabric. The melt-blown material acts as the filter that stops microbes from entering or exiting the mask. Most surgical masks feature pleats or folds. Three pleats are used to allow the user to expand the mask such that it covers the area from the nose to the chin. There are three different ways to secure the masks. *The most popular is the ear loop, where a string-like material is attached to the mask and placed behind the ears. *The other is the tie-on, which consists of four non-woven straps that are tied behind the head. *The third is the headband, an elastic strap which is secured behind the head. Surgical masks with decorative designs are popular in countries in which they are worn in public. References Category:Recent history